Assertion in the Alley
by Chronicler Of Caesura
Summary: Will gets a little overeager on patrol with Jem and wants to take action right there in an alley of London. Jem requires more convincing. How long can this last in secret and what will when Tessa finds out? How will this grey-eyed girl affect Will and Jem's existing relationship? Heronstairs x Tessa.
1. The Alleyway

**A/N This is the first work I've had enough courage to publish! Chapters are short but will hopefully be plentiful!**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for sexual implications and actions as well as potential language.  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

He stepped up to the taller boy, who shivered. Will reached forward but Jem recoiled against the wall behind him. Laughing softly, Will wrapped the slight figure into his chest. He sniffed, stiffening in his attempt to pull away. Will's eyes darken as he grabs Jem's wrist, preventing him from moving further away. A slight struggle ensues in which Jem is pulled from his feet and fully into Will's arms; his legs wrapped around his waist. Ever so small, a smile peaks out from the face buried in Jem's neck.

"You know, this would go a lot smoother if you were more cooperative."

Jem shook his head. "Please, just not right now. What if someone sees?"

Will bites his neck hard in response. Moaning softly, Jem adds, "Besides, you aren't prepared to… you know…"

Lifting his lips to Jem's ear, Will asks, "What do I know?" Before proceeding to nibble lightly on his earlobe. The pale boy's face goes scarlet.

"You know… _that…_ " He trails off, unsure whether Will had picked up on what he meant or not.

Will has to give a particularly hard suck on the now-ravished neck in front of him to keep from grinning. "I'm sure I don't know what that you're talking about. Is it this?" He bends to kiss the hollow of Jem's throat. "Or this," as he breathes against his ear, "Maybe this?" Biting down on the broader boy's lip, Jem prevents withdrawal from the kiss. Detaching his face from Jem's, Will continues.

"What about _that_?" he asked, as he pushes on the narrow boy's navel to rub their bodies against one another.

Jem gasps, "That, definitely that."

Will incites the motion again, despite the protests of the other boy. "Really, what if someone sees? Besides, I don't feel much like it now." He pushes at the younger boy's chest futilely, as Will is far stronger than he is without the _Yin Fen_.

Leaning in, the raven haired boy growls, "I don't much care what you feel like now: I only care that in ten minutes time you will feel wanting, pleasure, pain, and a lack of control like never before. And you will enjoy every moment."

Jem squeezes his eyes shut, unsure if he is turned on or frightened by Will's threat. "Okay, okay," he replies. "Can we at least go home first?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Tessa

**A/N** **This chapter was much longer than the first! While nothing much happens yet, the set up will hopefully lead to some more gratifying scenes.**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for sexual implications and actions as well as potential language.  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Tessa cracked open the door of her room, careful not to wake Jem across the hall. Tiptoeing out in her nightgown, she heads towards the library. After being at the Institute for a while one adjusts to the many halls and learns tricks to finding one's way around.

 _Books._ Tessa thought with the single-minded intensity of the sleep deprived. _That'll fix everything._

Only one wrong turn later, Tessa finds herself at the doors of the library. She pushes through them and steps forward, breathing in the smell of the old volumes. Considerably more at ease, Tessa smiles.

 _Now what had Will last suggested?_ Tessa ran her fingers absently over the book spines on the nearest shelf. A favorite jumps out at her, and she picks up " _Lady Audley's Secret_ ". She smiles and flips it open to one of her favorite passages; one she quoted at Will the other day. A folded piece of paper falls to the floor. Tessa bent over to pick it up.

Unfolding it, she read the seemingly familiar handwriting.

" _To see a World in a grain of sand_

 _And a Heaven in a wild flower_

 _Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_

 _And Eternity in an hour." –Blake_

 _This is what happens when I read words I know your love once touched…_

Confusion warred with gratification at the note, before her more reserved side won out and sent her reeling out the library doors. Tessa only just remembered to close them behind her as she made her way back to her room, still clutching the book and note in hand. One corridor and then another passed. Tessa made her way around the corner before pausing.

 _This isn't the way to my room…_

Tessa looked around exasperated. This is what she got for being distracted over some silly scrap!

 _There must be something I recognize!_ Tessa thought futilely, as she knew she was well and truly lost.

She sighed and sat on the steps of a landing. She knew that Jem was asleep and Will was likely off frequenting some tavern of ill-repute. Charlotte would surely be kind about finding her, but Tessa didn't want to have to explain what had made her lose focus in the first place.

 _Curse her ill-timed romanticizing! Why did I have to pick that passage?_ A niggling voice at the back of her mind answered, _It's because you told Will about it. He wrote the note and you know it's about you._

She sighed deeply again. _There was no way Will intended the script for me, even if it is one of my favorite books. Surely Jessamine or some other woman reads Braddon?_

Tessa rubbed her temples, wishing this didn't bother her so much. She stood to walk, resolved to find her room before someone found her lurking. Two more random turns and Tessa stumbled across a hall table she knew was familiar.

 _Only question is; from here, which direction is my room?_ Tessa asked herself as she stared down two identical stretches of hallway.

She decided to go left, figuring there was only one way to find out. As Tessa walked, more of her surroundings became familiar. Then a sinking realization came:

 _I went the wrong way…_

Tessa approached the steps leading from the reception area of the Institute to the living quarters and paused to turn around. At least she knew which way to go now.

Ragged breathing from the entryway caught the attention of Tessa. She ducked into a doorway to avoid detection as she peered into the dimly lit space. Moaning filled the air making Tessa blush and fan herself. Surely she should just go back to her room.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows. Tessa stayed put, hoping they would pass out of sight.

 _Who could they be? Did Sophie have a new beau? Surely she was more proper than this- this- creeping alone in the dark._

Tessa decided firmly that it was none of her business. She took a step forward to proceed back to bed, when the noises were cut off by a startled exclamation.

"What is it?" A familiar voice asked.

Tessa's stomach dropped. Will. Of course it was Will. He must have returned from his outing with some new minx to play with for the night. She made to flee the scene of her discovery and was surprised to hear footsteps behind her.

"Tessa! Tessa wait! Come back!" Will called after her, his Shadowhunter skills allowing him to gain on her.

She flung her words over her shoulder, "I have no desire to intrude on you and- and- your whatever she is. Just go enjoy yourself. It's none of my business."

"Tessa stop." Will caught at her arm and pulled her around. "What are you talking about?"

Tessa fought hard to control her pants as she spoke. "Will, I heard you downstairs. I took a wrong turn from the library and ended up at the foyer. I won't tell anyone, but please, just let me go to bed. We can pretend this never happened."

Will laughed. He had the nerve to laugh at her when he had been discovered in a very compromising position!

"William Herondale!" His laughter subsided. "You dare laugh at me when you were just doing heaven knows what with some Cheapside woman?"

Just then, Jem came pelting down the corridor. "So, what did I miss?"

Will turned pleadingly to him. "Could you please explain to Tessa?"

Jem looked bemusedly between the irritated girl and his _parabatai_. "No, I don't think I should. You got yourself into this mess and you shall get yourself out."

Tessa huffed and made to continue walking but Will stopped her.

"Look, Tess, I'm sorry you thought I was doing… whatever you thought I was, but I promise you, it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it? You sounded, pretty _involved_ to me." Tessa pointedly cleared her throat.

Jem made an inexplicable noise beside her, avoiding her gaze entirely.

"No. Jem? Not you too? You both went out?" Tessa turned her head from the boys, hiding her face. She knew Will didn't care for her, but had hoped something might come of her and Jem.

This time Jem spoke, "Tessa, it really isn't what you think."

Before he could explain further, Tessa cut him off and ran the rest of the way to her room. She closed the door and leaned on it, sinking down to the floor. She knew she should be strong. She knew she should be some long suffering character who never revealed a hint of despair, but it was useless. A small sob escaped her lips.

She heard the boys return to their rooms. There was murmured conversation, but their escorts seemed to have left. That was some comfort, though she never would have thought it of Jem. Tessa rose to climb into bed.

 _Puffy, ringed eyes did no one any good in the morning._ She thought to herself. Maybe she could forget about this tomorrow.

Tessa had managed to keep a hold of the book with the note tucked back inside. Setting them delicately aside on her nightstand, she smiled. At least she had an old friend to distract her in the morning.


	3. Breakfast Embroilment

**A/N It's getting easier to write and hopefully isn't too boring for you! I promise the next chapter will get somewhere good... Chapters are getting longer - still fairly short but they will likely be plentiful! I feel like there's enough here now to ask, so please review!**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for sexual implications and actions as well as potential language.  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Tessa woke up the next morning with crust in her eyes as the only reminder of last night' events. Sitting up slowly, she stretched, and went to the vanity to brush out her sleep-tousled hair. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Tessa called over her shoulder. Sophie entered the room and came to rest just behind Tessa.

"Good morning, Miss!" She burbled. "What can I help you with today?"

Tessa smiled. Sophie was always so kind, she couldn't help but be in a much improved mood. "Would you help me find the dark red dress you took out from Jessamine?"

Sophie bustled to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress Tessa requested. Undoing the back, she helped the taller girl into the dress before snapping the buttons back in place.

"There, Miss. You're all set."

"Thank you, Sophie." Tessa smiled once again at her companion before moving back to the vanity to apply some light makeup. She had rarely been able to afford the stuff before, and was still adjusting to the options Jessamine had given her.

"Here, let me help you, Miss." Sophie reached forward to take the brush from Tessa's hand before she could make a mistake too difficult to erase before breakfast. Applying small amounts of rouge to Tessa's cheekbones, Sophie asked, "Is there a special occasion today?"

Tessa flushed before answering, "No. I just felt like looking a little nicer today than usual. There's no training this afternoon so I supposed it would be alright with Charlotte."

Sophie laughed softly. "I don't suppose Miss Charlotte could object to a lady looking extra pretty once in a while. Are you sure you aren't trying to make an impression on anyone in particular?"

Tessa looked sharply at the girl next to her. "What do you mean, Sophie?"

She paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well, only that I heard you and Will arguing in the hall last night. You sounded upset over who he was spending the night with, Miss. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really I didn't, I was just heading…" Sophie faltered in her explanation.

"Heading where? Dear Sophie, you can tell me," Tessa wheedled, wanting to know the full story.

"Miss, please don't tell Charlotte, I don't want her to worry. I went out on a personal errand and had only just returned when I saw you running from Mr. Herondale. I would have gone straight to bed, but I wanted to make sure you weren't in a bad way with him."

"Oh, you sweet! No, Sophie, I only wished to not intrude upon him either. He, however, thought the situation merited explaining." Tessa rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't know what he was doing."

Sophie giggled with Tessa, though neither of them really approved of his actions.

"Well, shall we forget Will and go downstairs?" Tessa asked bracingly.

"You go along, Miss," Sophie replied. "I've got some things to finish up here before I go down to help Bridget."

Tessa bid the other girl goodbye and made for the dining room. A good breakfast would clear her head of all thoughts of the boys.

 _Maybe Jessamine would like to go out today,_ Tessa thought to herself as she walked down the hallway. That would certainly keep her busy and out of thought.

As she entered the dining room, Tessa was pleased to see that no one else had arrived yet. Henry was likely wiling away the time with some invention while Charlotte attended to some business of the Institute. It was too bad Jessamine was absent though, as it meant she was taking a sick day to mope about in her room. Tessa sighed. At least there would be no awkward conversation.

She moved from the doorway down the buffet-style line with her plate, scooping hash browns and other dishes she was particularly fond of as she went. Upon reaching the end, Tessa turned to the seat nearest and set the place with drink and food before sitting herself down.

Whooping came from down the corridor and Tessa groaned. She had hoped not to see either Jem or Will until at least dinner, which could be mediated by Charlotte.

Tessa shoveled food into her mouth in as lady-like a manner as possible. Jem appeared first around the corner, blinking embarrassedly at her. Will almost ploughed into him from behind in his haste to get to the food.

"Move, move, move!" Will shouted. "Quickly, before anyone else gets here!" Will's eyes fell on Tessa as he dashed down the stairs.

"A bit late for that, William." Jem spoke dryly as he observed his parabatai's antics.

Tessa snorted indelicately into her tart.

Will turned his back on her decisively, opting for food over an argument. Jem joined him at the spread, each of them grabbing large helpings of all of Bridget's delicious cooking.

There was an awkward pause as the two of them reached the end of the line and considered where to sit. Will opted for across the table from Tessa, and Jem the seat beside. Silence fell as Tessa hurried to finish without being rude and neither Jem nor Will had anything clever to say.

Just as Tessa cleared her plate and stood, Will casually asked, "How was your night, Tessa?"

She froze. Of course he had off-handedly mentioned that. She rearranged her face into a pleasant look before deadpanning, "It probably wasn't as good as yours, Will, but it was certainly more restful."

Jem choked on his juice and had to be thumped hard on the back a couple times before he regained air.

Will grinned wickedly. "Jem and I could always show you what we meant by, 'It isn't what you think'," he offered, rising from his own chair to level Tessa in the eyes.

She flushed darkly, before grinding out, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. The situation seemed clear enough last night."

Just then Charlotte came down the steps. "What won't be necessary?"

Will jumped in before Tessa could come up with a plausible excuse. "Jem and I were just offering to help Tessa find some things in the library later this evening. Weren't we, Jem?"

Jem shrugged and made no move to agree or disagree with the other boy.

Charlotte positively beamed. "I think that would be lovely. Tessa dear, you do seem to need a little company, and they have nothing else to do to keep them out of trouble. Would you mind letting them assist you? Henry and I have some work to be done later and it would be a great help keeping Will out from underfoot."

Will harrumphed at that assessment of his character but did not argue. The three teens went to leave the dining room just as Henry came to join his wife.

"Henry?" Charlotte tried to get his attention.

"Oh, yes, darling?" The inventor replied, still distracted.

"Jem and Will shall be joining Tessa in the library tonight to help her find books and enjoy a peaceful evening together. Won't that be nice?" Charlotte waited for a response before giving up and turning back to the retreating figures. "We'll just let you alone so as not to disturb your reading." Charlotte flashed them another smile before rushing to her husband to prevent him from setting his elbow in the gravy tureen.

Will strode out the doors of the dining room, the others right behind him, before rubbing his hands briskly together. "So, what sort of damage might we do today, Jem, eh?"

Jem shook his head with a small half-smile. "I will be entertaining with my violin for a while, Will. No one has the patience for your schemes today. Besides, you heard Charlotte, we're to assist Tessa in the library this evening."

Will's excitement slipped from his face to be replaced with something far more disconcerting.

Tessa hurriedly added, "There's really no need for that, I know my way around, you mustn't think I'm helpless. I can gather my own books."

The two boys exchanged glances before Will gave her a sly look.

"We would be delighted to accompany you on your adventure tonight, Miss." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction.

Jem rolled his eyes and began walking down the hall, presumably to his waiting violin.

The dark haired boy slipped close behind Tessa and whispered, "Perhaps we can show you what we meant tonight."

Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck and arms. His lips practically brushed her ear as he spoke, "Charlotte did say to keep you company…"

His wry laughter bounced off the walls as he strode away from a very confused, rather bothered Tessa, who had wanted nothing more than to enjoy a quiet moment with her book. She fanned herself and decided to take care of matters in her own room until it was time to find out what Will had intended.

Surely nothing would happen with Jem there? Surely Will was just toying with her?


	4. Alone(ish)

**A/N I know it's been a while but I promise I didn't mean for this chapter to end in sort of a cliffhanger! I intended to finish the scene before uploading but it was super late and I wanted to put out something. I've already started the next one and have a general layout for the next few chapters, so updates should come sooner.**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for the sexy times. Please read and review!  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Tessa shut her book in irritation. She had been intending to revisit Lady Audley, but Will had put her and her body all in a tizzy. Tessa had to laugh at that thought.

 _I haven't used such an American expression in goodness knows how long!_

It was true though. Her blood seemed to run hotter than it usually would and her often pale cheeks were flushed. She passed a hand across her face and stood from the chair.

 _I think I_ will _take matters into my own hands…_

Tessa blushed though she knew no one could hear her thoughts. Her blush deepened as she realized the Silent Brothers could, though she doubted any were currently in the Institute. Setting her book carefully on the nightstand, she crossed to her bed and drew back the covers. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it where no one could see.

She stepped out of her shoes. Her hands began to tremble though it was odd that she could not tell whether it was in excitement or at the knowledge of such impropriety. Tessa shook herself and decided that she did not care in the least, since, like Lady Audley, it would be her own little secret.

A voice, braver than Tessa felt, in the back of her mind whispered, " _And look how well that worked out for her."_

Part of Tessa shushed it while the other was already focused on the matter at hand. She could do this. It wouldn't be like the urgings she sometimes got while still in America, while still in the ordinary world. Things were different here. Maybe not in London, but definitely here in the Institute. This sort of behavior was allowed, though no one spoke of it.

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and nearly lost her nerve. She looked like one of _those_ women. The kind Will would get caught bringing back in the late of the night.

Tessa frowned and then laughed.

 _No, I don't look anything like the sort of girl the boys would fancy._

For once, she was glad. Too pale usually, too tall, too plain. Boadicea seemed like an excellent fate after all if she kept up training with Sophie.

Her nether regions reminded her sharply of her revised intentions, stalling further self-reflection.

Tessa sighed as she remembered the dress she had picked out this morning. A long row of buttons down the center of her back. Too proud to call Sophie, she sat on her bed and got to work, using her nimble fingers for the first scheduled task of her morning.

Once undone, the dress proved no more difficult to remove than her undergarments, which is to say, not very.

 _28 buttons is an awful much,_ Tessa thought to herself as she straightened the dress in her wardrobe. _No matter. I managed well enough._

She shivered, suddenly chilly in her bareness. Climbing into bed felt bizarre without her usual nightgown between her and the sheets. It was pleasant, though in an unexpected manner.

Deciding she'd had enough delays, Tessa hastened to have her relief. She slid a finger down her lips and into the folds. Rubbing up and down, she set a comfortable pace and was more ready than she had thought to be entered.

Starting with a single digit she pushed back and up into herself, crooking it slightly. It felt magnificent. An embarrassing sound fell from her mouth. She added a second finger to her slickness and the sound happened again. Tessa began to move her hand, causing a delicious warmth to spread up her spine.

Her other hand moved from next to her to her breast. Massaging it like she had heard Aunt Harriet once say while drunk, Tessa was rather disappointed. It was not what she had hoped or imagined. On instinct her hand went instead further south, eliciting a much better result dipping to the front of the apex of her thighs than her chest had.

As inexperienced as Tessa was, it didn't take long for her delicate fingers to draw out the feeling she'd been waiting for. She stifled a moan by biting her lower lip as she circled her clit.

The rhythm struck between her two extremities was breathtaking and she gasped as the one hand pressing as deep inside as it could was squeezed by her walls. Her hips bucked upwards against the pad touching her clit.

"By the Angel!" Tessa cried out as her whole body shook in release.

Tension drained from her body as liquid gushed across her thighs. Tessa's hands slid free and she rolled to her side, still breathing heavily.

She smiled. _That was exactly what I wanted._

Her mind wandered to the activities of the other occupants of the Institute and she found herself thinking about Jem and Will.

Tessa groaned. _That is exactly why I just did that!_

She sat up, expecting a little tenderness and was pleased to find none. Satisfaction turned to disgust at the dampness between her legs and the sticky mess on her fingers.

Swinging her legs out from under the covers, Tessa stood and hurried to the bath, forgetting to close the adjoining door behind her. She pumped her own water from a faucet off to the side and painstakingly filled the large tub. By the end she had worked up quite a sweat and was more than ready to take her bath.

 _I really must remember to thank Sophie for always being willing to draw me a bath. I never imagined it was such a lengthy process._

Sinking into the hot water, Tessa felt her stiffened back muscles relax and she drifted back into her euphoric state. Eyes half shut, she lazed contentedly. She sat up and mentally catalogued how everything felt. Her whole body was tingly and Tessa let out a bit of a giggle.

 _More than worth the impropriety_ , she decided.

She dunked her head under. A childish idea came to her as she rose. Tessa dunked her head under again and blew out a stream of bubbles from her nose. She surfaced and laughed. Over and over she dipped under and watched the bubble streams she created before coming up for more air. The sopping girl was beside herself in peals of laughter that only got louder every time she surfaced.

The sound of the door to her room bursting open startled her from her antics.

"Tessa? Tessaaa!" Will called out for her in a sing-song voice.

She looked around in panic for her shift or something to cover herself with before remembering that she'd hung it up with her dress.

"Oh, dear lord, this isn't happening." She muttered to herself as she put her hands to her face.

"Tessa? I heard you from across the hall and wanted to see what the fuss was about. It isn't every day my favorite bookish girl is so entertained. Other than by me of course."

Will rounded the corner to the bathroom and gasped. He stood stock-still as he tried to process what he had done.

"By the Angel…" He whispered. Will didn't know whether to apologize and leave or laugh it off like he might with Jem.

Caught in an awkward in-between he stammered out, "I- I'm so sorry, Tessa. I didn't realized or I- I would've kn-knocked." His cheeks warmed.

Tessa was still frozen with a hand over her mouth. At his apology she drew her knees to her chest and pulled her hair forward to cover herself.

She was almost amused and somehow endeared by his awkwardness at their encounter. It was rare to find Will Herondale without a clever word or two ready at hand. She very nearly smiled.

Her muddled expression seemed to shake him out of his trance.

"I- I'll just be going now." He stared at the floor darkly and turned to leave, his own expression unreadable. He cursed himself for putting her in such a vulnerable position and further for making a fool of himself. More than usual, that is, and in a way he didn't plan.

* * *

 **A/N I am so sorry it's been a while since I last updated (since July? Longer?), but I've been dealing with a personal loss and now school. Hopefully I'll get things settled down soon and get you something new! Thanks, those of you waiting patiently. I love your love**

 **- _Windy_**


	5. The Bath

**A/N It's been so long, I'm sorry...but it's here now! Since my last update three people in my life died, I graduated and moved, and every time I cooked with a certain skillet I got food poisoning, sooo...yeah. Thank you for your patience! Anyways, please review; I love your love.**

 **Songs to listen to while reading: _This is from Matilda, 3WW,_ and _Hunger of the Pine_ by Alt-J and Henry Purcell's _When I am Laid in Earth, Dido and Aeneas._**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for sexual implications and actions as well as potential language.  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"Will. Will, wait!" The words were out of her mouth before she could consider if they were wise. She wasn't sure quite what had caused her to say it, but she knew the look in his eyes – the strange, vulnerable darkness pooling in them.

"What is it, Tessa," he bit out. It was more of a statement than a question as he ducked out of sight, his comment, oddly enough, stinging her a bit.

"Nothing, Will. I- It was nothing." She sighed and reconsidered. "Only, there's no reason for you to go if you don't wish to…" There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the Chinoiserie screen as Will paused in his self-beration.

"Truly? You cannot think of a single reason for me not to be in your chambers, this very same room, while you bathe?" His sarcasm was a return to normalcy given their situation and Tessa welcomed it.

"Just stay behind the curtain, okay?" She relaxed into the water as she heard him sitting across the room. _This was fine_ , she thought, _they could just chat and clear the air between them until she was ready to get out_. Her cheeks warmed as Tessa recalled exactly what she had been doing less than an hour prior. _It was nothing he need know_ , she determined.

"Well, what now, dearest Tessa? What am I to do behind this stifling screen whilst you languish about your washtub?" His inquiries – seemingly genuine, if humorous in nature – startled her out of her reverie.

She laughed. Will joined her a moment later, as the truly ridiculous nature of their position struck the pair without either warning or mercy, leaving them both breathless full minutes later.

"You know, your laugh is what drew me in here," Will spoke quietly from the corner.

"I bet this was the last thing you expected." She smothered another giggle. A sobering thought struck the very naked girl.

"Uh, Will?"

He bit back another peal of laughter. "Yes, Tessa?"

"I forgot the soap."

"You did not."

 _Why else would she say such a silly thing?_ "Yes, of course I did, what with my unexpected company barging in here." She glared pointedly at his silhouette though of course he could not see her gaze for himself.

"Well, ah, I would offer my services, usually, as I excel at fetching small objects for ladies in dire need of assistance, I assure you, however, I cannot help but think further time in your presence as is would not be as appreciated as one might normally expect from such favors…" He trailed off, pausing his unusual ramblings at her sigh. For Tessa did _sigh_ almightily.

"Please, Will? You've already seen my bared back and I cannot get out while you are in here and you cannot leave until I am washed and covered."

He shrugged smugly, she suspected from the rustling paper, and said, "Then we are at an impasse."

At his flippancy after barging into _her_ quarters – _without_ knocking, may she remind him – she accused, "This is the least you owe me. Just close your eyes! Honestly, Will, it's as though you've never seen a woman's uncovered shoulders before, and with your record!"

Huffing at the mention of his reputation, Will rose to his feet and ducked towards the vanity, before approaching the tub with his eyes closed as suggested and procuring the small bar of soap. Feeling Tessa retrieve the slick object from his proffered hand, he slumped to the floor and leaned back against the tub.

"What are you doing?" Her query summoned a visual of a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes before he waved the image away and replied, "I am simply maintaining proximity lest you think of anything else you require, milady."

The proud girl fumed at the jab that she might need someone to look after her, though with all this time at the Institute she had become embarrassingly reliant on Sophie. Yet she replied with civility, "Fine."

"Fantastic."

The two teenagers sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments while neither of them moved. Tessa sighed once more and set to work soaping up her arms and back. The only sound was of water sloshing for a few minutes before Will spoke, his voice hoarse, from either temporary disuse or discomfort Tessa didn't know and wasn't about to ask.

"Tess, about last night-" his words were cut off by the sound of the girl behind him slipping in the water, followed by a thump when her head hit the rim of the bath as she slid under.

"Tessa!" Forgetting entirely about impropriety, Will was on his feet in a flash, pulling Tessa's unconscious form from the tub with ease, ignoring the rivulets of water pouring over them both and soaking him as well as her state of undress. "Tessa, Tessa, please, wake up!" He shook her gently in his arms to no avail.

 _Okay, okay,_ think, _Will, think._ Already mentally cataloging the Institute's occupants and their first-aid capabilities, the older boy wrapped her inert form in a large bath towel from the room's linen closet.

Jem was right out, obviously, given their conflicts in interest. Sophie or Charlotte would make the most sense as they had the best training, but he couldn't bring himself to get either of them as there was no decent explanation for his presence in Tessa's bathroom. The same went for Henry, and the thought of getting Jessamine to tend to the other girl in this state was laughable. That left Bridgette, whose skill-set was better suited to cutting and dicing things up rather than stitching anything, any _one_ back together.

It was just Will. He had, of course, attended a class over this very subject material hosted by the Silent Brothers years ago, but his penchant for appearing aloof and distracted throughout the lesson was seemingly coming back to bite him in the arse.

 _Okay, Will, let's check for shock and bleeding and we can…_

Excruciating seconds passed as he checked Tessa's vitality and went over his handy-work. The bruising would be minimal and the cut on the back of her head hadn't required stitches, just pressure against the immense amount of blood oozing free. He sat back on his heels from his position kneeling at her bedside where he'd put her only minutes before.

 _Not bad at all_ , he mused.

Getting up to slouch in a nearby chair, Will waited for his patient to wake. In a brief, unrestrained moment, he allowed his eyes to roam her poorly concealed form, before tearing his eyes away in disgust at his antics. She had trusted him to stay and this was how he was going to repay her?

A small sound passed her lips as Tessa came to. "Ohhh," she groaned as she struggled to sit up, holding a hand to her head.

"Easy." A warm hand was on hers and another on her shoulder, carefully pressing her back into the pillows.

"Will?" She breathed.

"I'm here."

"Will!" Tessa bolted upright in bed, swaying feebly, and tumbling sideways. Will caught her as she slid free of the poster-bed and the hastily wrapped towel. She appeared not to notice, slipping almost back out of consciousness and nuzzling into his chest.

Remarkably, Will blushed as he shook the tall girl back to wakefulness.

"Tess, you have to stay upright for a little while. When you slipped, you hit your head and you may have a concussion."

At his reminder of the events leading up to this moment, Tessa squeaked and blushed, attempting to free herself from Will's arms while reaching for the towel she spotted on her bed and simultaneously trying not to uncurl any more revealingly in his presence.

Will laughed momentarily at her antics, but quieted as he saw her flush.

"Tessa, you have nothing to be afraid of. All I did was see to your head while you were out. Nothing more." Making eye contact, he added, "And it appears you are without concussion."

Tessa, still mostly bare but now standing, opened her mouth to thank him or perhaps shame him for further accidental intimacy, only to close her mouth as she began swaying again. Thankfully he saw this coming and rose to hold her steady.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Tessa regained control over her tongue.

"Will?" It was her turn to be hoarse and her question was tentative.

"Hmm?" He pulled back to better hear the girl in front of him.

She raised a hand to the back of her head. "There's blood in my hair."

"Mhm."

Noting the candles he had lit on her nightstand, she explained, "I need to wash it out before I can sleep, lest Sophie have a fright in the morning."

"Oh, no, I just patched you up from one incident in the tub, no way am I witnessing another in the same night. Especially in your current condition." He smoothed the hair back from her temple. "It's really not that noticeable. Honestly adds a bit of devil-may-care charm, don't you think?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, okay, you are _not_ amused, I get it. Look, you probably won't like this, but if you're going back in the bath, you're going to need help." Will was sincere. His extended elbow was indicator enough that he wasn't about to take no for an answer and frankly, she wasn't about to refuse his careful guidance.

Clutching her towel about her midriff, Tessa grasped his arm and allowed herself to be led back to the tub. Will turned away but offered his shoulder as support as she slid into the now-cold water. Retrieving a steaming bucketful of water, her shivering stopped as Will poured it in, careful to stay behind her.

He sat, back turned, as he had not long before, waiting to help her out of the tub when she was ready.

"Um, Will?"

Tessa's soft utterance of his name would have gone unheard had he not been hyper-aware of her every sound and movement.

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed as he listened.

He heard twin splashes as she sighed – an all too frequent sound, it seemed – dropping her arms below the water.

"I can't hold them up," she whispered, positively mortified, but too exhausted to be prideful.

"What?" Will forgot himself and turned, only to meet the sweet and stormy eyes of to a girl on the verge of breaking down. "Shhh, hey, what can't you hold up, your arms?" She nodded. "Okay, well, what can I do? Would you like me to rinse your hair?"

Tessa shook her head yes, not trusting herself to speak.

Rescuing the bar of soap from the side table, he lathered her hair and set to work. His hands were surprisingly gentle on her tenderized scalp. Taking his time, Will worked his way from roots to tips, detangling as he went.

The girl in the tub hummed softly in appreciation. The boy on the floor smiled at her tired delight and continued his ministrations. Noticing a scrape on the top of her spine, Will took the soapy washcloth and rubbed once down the back of her neck, causing her to startle and stiffen, pulling away.

He lightly touched her goosefleshed shoulder. "I'm sorry. You have a scratch I was trying to clean up."

Tessa stifled a sob.

"Angels, Tess, I didn't mean to hurt you. Gods, I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

At that, she turned and buried her head in his shoulder, releasing all the confusion and pent up turmoil she had with and about this over-complicated boy who went from crude insinuations in the hallway to treating her like fine china. He let her cry against him for a time, rubbing soft circles on her upper arms until she was all out of tears.

Pulling away from him, Tessa wiped her face and dunked under the water a couple times to clear her head. By this point, Will was reeling from the whole encounter. Despite her sudden lack of proximity, he had never felt such a close bond with anyone other than his _parabatai._

Clearing his throat so as to alert her to his motion, Will stood and pulled another towel from its shelf for the pale girl now shivering once more in the water.

"Thank you." Those damned eyes locked on his again.

Will grunted in reply and went to wait in her adjoining room, ever the gentleman, while she dressed, having brought her shift and nightgown with her this time.

A few moments later, Tessa emerged from the washroom, her hair hanging loosely down her back. Will's breath caught in his throat at the sight of a bruise forming on her cheekbone. That was going to be hard to explain.

"Will, I- I wanted to thank you again for helping me back there and for tending my head injury, um, so thank you, and I'm sorry I kept you from your evening and for losing control on you, I don't know what came over me…" She trailed off as Will closed the gap between them in a handful of strides.

"Let's get you into bed." His words were gruff but his hands on her back were kind.

"But-" Tessa protested to no avail, as his reasoning was sound.

"You've been through a lot today. You need rest if your pretty little head is to heal, alright?"

She sighed (a _gain, damnit; that was rapidly becoming a tempting sound for him)_ and contemplated quietly but altogether cooperated with his prodding.

Leaning down as he tucked her in, Will ran his fingertips over the mark blossoming under her eye and across her lips.

"Goodnight, Theresa Gray."

As she drifted off to sleep, the final notes of _When I am Laid in Earth_ floated softly, hauntingly through the hall while Jem closed his eyes against his violin and waited for his _parabatai_ to return.


	6. An Incident of Several Sorts

**A/N My t** **hanks to anyone still following the story!** **I love your love.** **Life marches on with or without time to write.**

 **Songs to listen to while reading: Elliot Smith, _Going Nowhere & _****Big Thief, _Pretty Things_ & The Cure, _Prayers for Rain._**

 _ **-Windy**_

 **Rated M for sexual implications and actions as well as potential language.  
** **Disclaimer: All characters/settings belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

No sooner than he drew out the final note of the lament, Jem heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called softly.

Will eased the door open and came to rest uneasily against the wall in front of Jem, who gazed at him, eyes lightly hooded over the surface of his violin. Still swept up in the music of the lovers' tragedy, Jem could only breathe as he waited for his _parabatai_ to speak.

"Jem."

He blinked at Will.

"Jem, please."

The plea snapped Jem out of his reverie and had him replacing his instrument in its case before crossing the room to stand just in front of his partner.

"Will, what is it?"

The dark-haired boy's shoulders shook as he began to sob.

"Will…Will, talk to me, what happened?" Jem was growing increasingly frantic as this was rarely a side of Will that anyone was allowed to see, including himself. Grasping him by the shoulders, Jem pulled Will to him and wrapped his arms around his friend, _lover,_ he reminded himself gently. His taller build meant Will's head sunk neatly into the crook of his neck and shoulders, where Will gratefully burrowed.

The truth was nothing had happened. It was more for fear or want of what could have, might have happened, that Will cried.

Suddenly, insisting hands pushed Jem hard and he stumbled back against his bed. No sooner than he had regained his balance, Will was upon him again, those same hands scrabbling at his chest, presumably in an attempt to unbutton Jem's shirt.

Jem knocked aside said wandering hands in favor of removing the offending article of clothing himself. As soon as it came undone, Will was on top of him, crashing their lips together as Jem shrugged out of his sleeves.

Bringing his hands up to cup Will's face, Jem was startled to find it damp. He pulled back sharply. Will surged forward again, grinding himself down Jem's hips as both boys bit out a moan.

It took all of Jem's self-control to separate from the lovely figure pressed along him, but he did so, stilling Will as best he could and retreating an arm's length. Still clutching Jem's forearms, Will let out a whine before turning his face to hide it from Jem's gaze.

"Will."

Will didn't respond.

"Will, you have to talk to me."

At that, Will's head snapped around and his eyes settled on Jem. There was a blaze alight in them.

"No, Jem, no. I don't have to do anything. I don't _have_ to talk to you about _anything_." Sighing in frustration Will continued, "We're supposed to be uncomplicated. We're _parabatai_ and that means even though we're keeping it all a secret, our feelings should be clear, and our relationship used to be defined by that."

Jem abruptly let go of Will. "What do you mean, ' _used_ to be defined by that'?"

Will's arms dropped to his sides before he folded them confrontationally across his chest. It was all he could do to not blurt out the events of the last few hours for the shear purpose of sending everything in his life crashing down about his ears.

All at once, the silvery boy turned, all sharp angles in the dim light. Quietly, Jem retrieved his violin and set it to his chin, closing his eyes and resuming his stance with his back to the door and thus Will. Breathing evenly, Jem began to play.

Will trembled silently behind him, knowing full well what he had implied and correctly interpreting Jem's reaction. _They were over._

But it was hard to feel that could be the end of it. Will shook his head, determined this would not be the end of it. Straightening up, he moved almost in a trance to lay a hand between Jem's shoulder blades. He didn't falter in his playing. Will snaked his other hand around to trace Jem's exposed collarbone seeing as he hadn't redressed following their argument.

 _If you could even call it that, in all its brevity,_ Will mused.

He then bent his head to press a kiss to the exposed skin of Jem's neck, spine, shoulder, where against him, he whispered, "I'm sorry," before pulling away. When his- _well he didn't know what they were at this exact moment-_ didn't move, Will went to leave.

As he stepped towards the door, a hand darted out and slim fingers closed around his wrist.

"Don't you dare walk out that door, William Herondale."

And he didn't.

…

Jem stretched languidly, rotating his taunt shoulders and twisting to find Will still sacked out next to him. Grinning, Jem recalled the intense heat between them not yet hours prior.

"Mmmhm…" Will grumbled into a pillow as Jem's movements disturbed him.

Laughing gently at his _parabatai_ 's antics, Jem rose, intent on finding a glass of water. In standing, he unsettled the bed, and Will rolled to the center, arm flailing to find the warm body that had vacated the spot next to him.

A resounding _smack_ echoed through the room as the flat of Will's hand accidentally contacted Jem's bare arse. Both boys froze.

Will cracked open one eye to assess the reaction of the slender boy standing next to him.

"Jem?"

Jem turned then, flushed from proverbial head to toe.

Will appraised the figure before him, biting back a grin at the rapidly hardening member at about his eye level. Snaking a hand out, Will cupped his partner's erection and blew warmly over it. With his other hand, he hooked Jem's knee and used his vantage to pull the lighter boy on top of him. No complaints were uttered from either party.

"So," Will murmured, running both his hands over Jem's toned rear. "Someone likes a good smacking, eh?"

Jem flushed even harder, muttering a near unintelligible comment having to do with Will and a penchant for depravity.

"What was that, love?"

At the sickly-sweet question, Jem scrambled to get off of Will, but it was too late.

Will seized Jem by the wrists and wrapped a leg around those on top of him, using it to flip them, resulting in a very pinned Jem squarely beneath him.

Jem squeaked a he saw the hunger in the stronger boy's eyes and Will took advantage of that open mouth to plant a savage kiss. _This_ was the side of Will he was growing accustomed to seeing.

Leaning over, Will plucked a swatch of red cloth from the bedside table and deftly tied Jem's wrists together. He then proceeded to flip his bound partner onto his stomach and attached the bond to the headboard.

Jem groaned, predicting what was to come.

Tenderly (or perhaps sadistically, Jem wasn't quite sure), Will caressed the lovely, pale arse presented beside him. The first purposeful _thwack_ on the sensitive skin surprised Jem and he let out a yelp.

Will cooed at his partner, following it up with a twin slap on the other cheek.

"Will…Will, stop…" Jem was panting at this point, though by Will's mark, they were just getting started.

Grabbing his stele, Will sketched a hasty endurance rune on each of their thighs. "I should think you need someone to take care of this for you," Will purred, teasing Jem's erection trapped beneath him. "And perhaps to teach you to stay in bed."

Jem bucked against the friction and was quickly swatted for his efforts.

"You didn't think I'd let you off easy, did you?" Will's voice was pure predator in Jem's ear.

His cheeky retort, "Well, I'd hoped," earned him another smack on the bum.

At this point, Will's own hardness was straining to be seen to in one form or another.

A generous smear of oil at Jem's entrance caused him to gasp which earned a chuckle from Will as he pumped his hand to coat himself in the same fluid. Bracing himself with an arm on either side of Jem, he slid into Jem's waiting arsehole, burying his cock deep within the other boy.

Jem gasped again and cried out at the rapid intrusion. Slowly sliding out until just his tip remained nestled in Jem's cheeks, Will traced a nonsense pattern down his _parabatai_ 's back, helping the slender figure to relax. Without warning, Will thrust heavily, slamming himself up to the hilt to fill Jem's bottom.

Jem pushed himself backwards as best he could from his prostrate position to grind against the dick within him.

Taking advantage of the gap creating by Jem's motion, Will grasped the other boy's cock and timed his strokes with long pumps down the pulsing shaft in his hand.

At this, Jem cried out and fisted his hands above his head.

Near shouting, Will plunged himself roughly in and out of his partner's arse several more times before slumping over Jem's back, filling his bumhole with sticky seed.

Both boys lay panting for several minutes before Will rolled sideways to allow Jem some room to breathe.

Jem whined slightly at the loss of contact, causing Will to smile. With one last solid _smack_ on the still prone arse of his _parabatai_ , Will stood and made his way to the wash room to clean up from their antics, leaving Jem tied to the bed for the time being.

The image of Jem still trussed up like a present waiting for him, and naked at that, was one that appealed to Will greatly. He thought he might like to see where this afternoon would take them…


End file.
